Our Love is True!
by MichiyoChii
Summary: They Have a Mis-understanding, They Break up, But they Still Love each other?  Tadamu  Collaboration work by StellaRockswinx and GraceQute


_Part 1 by Stellarockswinx _

_..._

**Misunderstandment!**

EveryOne on the Shugo Chara group , were sitting! It was their Group, with Tadase as the King and Amu as the queen!  
It had been a year since Tadase and Amu had been dating, And in Everyone's eyes, they were a Perfect Couple..

_Until_

"Hey everyone!" Kukai yelled only to be smacked in the back of the head by Utau.  
"Hey guys what brings you here?" Tadase Asked boringly!  
"Nothing but being bored." Utau said as she sat in between Nadeshiko and Rima.  
"So anyway why are you guys here?" Kukai asked.  
"We are waiting for the so called queen!." Nadeshiko said. _(A/N :Nadeshiko is jealous:)_

It was silent till the charas came in."Hey guys you ok?" Rima asked.  
"No Rima we are not." Miki said angry out of breath. Her face was Red as a tomatoe!  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.  
"Well we were on a walk to the park we saw Amu kissing a Ikuto!" Ran almost 's jaw dropped , ofcourse not Tadase, he had as so called thing 'Pride' - But his eyes widened! while the charas was then burning with anger and jealousy was written all over his was deeply hurt, they had been dating for 3 months until Ikuto came and their relation was at risk. It completely broke off! , this is what Amu went and did! EveryBody looked at the Pissed off King. oh , he was more than pissed off.  
"RAN!." He Bellowed through clenched teeth. Ran nodded as giving the direction of Following Him. " LETS GO!" Yaya yelled as they ran out of the garden and into Kukai and Nadeshiko's car.

_(Tadase's POV)_

I walked at the side, tears were already welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe this until I saw it from my own eyes.!  
I turned around and finally saw , I skipped a heart beat. I had already suspecting Amu's 'busy time' that she always gave me an excuse to go out with Ikuto but I didn't believe what my heart told me because I loved Amu too much to I was actually seeing the truth. Reality Hurts, truth hurts actually Love hurts.  
Why can't love be something so easy?Falling in love and Happy ending?  
Amu's hands were on Ikuto's Shoulder and Ikuto was holding Amu by the waist protectively showing that Amu was his and His alone when She was NOT!  
Pain struck my were kissing with alot of passion! Now I was crying .. and I yelled at Amu..  
Amu's face was at a shock. why wouldn't it be?  
She pulled back but Ikuto still didn't let her go , her face.. she looked as if she was drunk.  
But I didn't even care one bit about it.. I ran! Ran as far as I could. I knew I was being a girl by running away from my fears but I couldn't help it and I just ran!  
Never caring where I was going. I ran Home.I yelled at my mother too. I hated what I did but could you blame a guy at a Heart-break?  
Crying My eyes out, My eyes were red as Sleep came Over me.

_(Amu's POV)_

Ikuto walked me home, I didn't know what happened but my friends didn't talk to me.

Then Reality Hit me..  
Ikuto went and got me drunk and to break my relationship which Tadase-kun, he kissed me.. he ..h-hee *sob* Kissed me..  
Me and Tadase were over? But I didn't want that?  
I-I also cried my eyes.. The tears never stopped welling up in my eyes.  
I called Ikuto and yelled at he was at my windows and came up in my room.  
"You,Y-you IDIOT.. what did you do? I hate u " I yelled at him as I was hurt because truly by heart I _loved_ Tadase-kun.  
Ikuto-Baka just smirked and walked away like nothing happened.I caught him by the wrist and Slapped him.  
Ikuto's expression was shocked. But still he walked away like nothing happened. Seriously just walked away. I-I cant believe this.  
I cried all night until at 5:25 am sleep came over me.  
Tommorow I promised to call Tadase and explain him. I was just praying that he would understand and Forgive me, which what Ikuto made me do was Unforgivable, that I knew very well.  
**-**

_Gwace's Part!_

_~ Part 2_ ~ **He still loves me **?

After what happened between me and Ikuto , I felt frustrated and tired . I wanted to call Tadase and tell him about what happened , when I took my mobile phone out I changed my mind . 'I have decided to move on myself' . Why do I need guys anyway ? Single rules . At least that is what I told myself . I walked pass a shop and brought some wine . I thought it might help me to forget the hurt in me plus I am 18 now, I am old enough , who cares . I started drinking it as soon as I reached outside of the shop . It was not too bad until I felt dizzy after I drank half bottle of it . 'I do not know what I am doing' , just kept on walking , Tadase s face came across my mind . It would not go away Argh ! Stop this Hinamori Amu , you hurt him before and you would not do it again . I ketp on walking but I do not know where I am heading too I think I hit some street lamps on the way , my forehead hurts .

_(After a few moments . *Tadase s point of view*)_

I heard someone knocked on my door , I quickly answered it , wondering who could it be at this time of night . When I opened the door I saw Amu holding an empty glass bottle of wine , her face was red , her hair were messy and she had bruises on her forehead .' I think she is drunk '.  
Tadase-kun ! She flew into my arms like a baby , throwing the glass bottle away and making glass scattered in my front yard .I can see she had been crying a lot . Oh , hey Amu-chan . What happened ? I blushed , it was the first time I hugged her since Ikuto came into her life . I patted her back trying to make her feel better but it did not help . I Ikuto Then she started to vomit , on me and hers clothes . After that she passed out . I caring her to the guest room and place her nicely on the king size bed . As I wanted to leave her alone she hold my sleeve , whispering my name . I climbed to the bed and hold her in my arms as she felt asleep . This had to end now , I thought to myself .' I don t want to hide my love to Amu anymore'.

_(The next morning , normal POV)_

Amu woke up seeing pillows , blanket and Tadase on the bed she was currently lying on. She got up like how she usually did . Wait a minute , she thought . Something is not right . Huh ? T-Ta-Tadase ? Why are you in my bed ? She jumped out of the bed , yelling while hugging a pillow tightly . She looked at herself to see if she is still in one piece when she notice her clothes have been changed . She recognize those , they are Tadase s outfits . She screamed .  
Ahh ! Why am I in your clothes ? Oh my god ! You saw Amu cover herself with her arms . Tadase woke up with a yawn and stretch . He pushed himself up making him sitting on the bed . Hey , I used all my energy to clean us up . You should appreciate it . Yeah , I saw - He clear his throat before continuing.  
It s nothing , I could just take responsible of this . He said it like it really was nothing but his hands were shaking under his blanket . Oh-okay , so how can you take responsible of it ? Amu said it naughtily as she walk closer to Tadase . He started to get nervous and have sweat in his palms and forehead . Er I He blushed very hard . Well ! Amu got up and walk towards the door . If you don t mind , I will have to leave now. Because I have an appointment today. Ciao ! Amu turned the door knob and stepped outside . She wanted to stay so badly but she know she could not . She did not want to hurt Tadase again , her heart will break into a million pieces if she did . She had to find an excuse , she could not let this happen again . 'No no ! I lost her once and I will not loose her again ! I have to do something' . Thought Tadase . He overcame his fears and say something he wanted to say a long time ago .

No ! Wait ! I love you and I want you to marry me , Hinamori Amu ! Amu could believe her ears . She turned around and saw Tadase dashed across the room and kissed her lightly on her lips . She felt her heart pounding like crazy . She was stunned by his actions , so was he . Tadase s face turned red and run back to the bed covering himself with his blanket , try to calm down . After a few minutes of silent , Amu manage to wake up from that kiss . She walke towards the bed and uncover him .  
You re insane . She sits on the bed , sobbing . I don t deserve you Tadase , after what I did to you . He sat on the bed , hugging his blanket tightly and say

No , I am the one who don t deserve you Amu-chan . If I was braver , if I was stronger . Only if my shoulders is big enough for you to lay your head on . My arms is long enough to hug you . I know maybe I am just a pretty face but I love you Amu-chan . Even though I am useless or you already have a boyfriend. That doesn t matter as long as I love you and today I will express my feelings to you . I never hope that you would accept me but at least , I want you to know . I will always be there for you . No matter what.

Amu end up with tears dropping down from her eyes , she never knew Tadase still loved her , so much . Why oh why do she choose Ikuto in the first place ? Really ? I .. I have been trying to tell you the same thing but something seem to have stop me from doing that and then I end up with Ikuto . What s wrong with me . I keep hurting you all the time . I think I will end up hurting you again . I am sorry Tadase . She cried harder , feeling guilty .  
No you re not Amu. He wiped her tears away . You have to start to forgive yourself . It hurts me to see you miserable , stop crying okay ? He hugged her , knowing she needed it .  
I promise I will never leave you through thick or thin , Amu-chan . Promise. He hugged her tighter and she hugged back .

"Tadase"

" Yes ? "

"I love you"

" Me too ."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxX**

**-****This is a collaboration work by StellaRocksWinx (Me) and Gwace (Grace)**  
**By Grace! : This is my part and I need reviews on my English . My teachers always tell me to put more effort in my past and present tense because I always mix them up . Sorry about the lame story and the ultra bad gramma .**  
**I know , what Tadase told Amu is not that romantic , I tried my best . *sigh***  
**Oh ! By the way , thanks for reading !**

**By StellaRocksWinx! :**  
**Hey guys! Ok this is a collaboration work! oh and if there are any mistakes then Gomenasai.. really sorry! but this is our first Fanfic together and if this turns out REALLY good as it was fun we might write more maybe! hehe! hope u like it and Dont forget to Review! or else!**

**Or else I'll send my Charas after youu!**  
**Ja-Ne, Sayanoura!**


End file.
